This invention relates generally to a system and method for preventing the unauthorized purchase of goods using a portable data collecting terminal in a self-checkout system, and more specifically to a system and method for ensuring that purchases made with a scanner terminal in a self-checkout store are made by the authorized customer to whom the terminal was issued and that customer information stored by the system is updated only by person""s having knowledge of a recognized authorization code.
Self-checkout systems have been previously described and implemented which provide customers with scanners to track their purchasing in stores. Examples of such systems are described in Dutch Patent Application No. 9002296 (xe2x80x9cthe ""296 Applicationxe2x80x9d) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,942 to Oosterveen et al. (xe2x80x9cthe Oosterveen Patentxe2x80x9d). The ""296 Application and the Oosterveen Patent describe systems in which authorized customers are issued a terminal having an integrated bar code scanner to record merchandise purchases. The scanners maintain a list of merchandise selected for purchase by the customer within internal memory means. Prior to exiting the store, the information stored in the memory of the scanner is downloaded through a communication port attached to a terminal dispenser, and a printed receipt of the customer""s purchases is printed on a printer. The customer then proceeds to a checkout register where the customer tenders payment for the purchased merchandise. The systems may provide for the occasional audit of customers using the system to ensure integrity of the self-service system.
Self-checkout systems have proven to be a useful and valuable source of customer purchasing information. Such systems permit store operators to maintain detailed and accurate data recording customers"" purchases, credit histories and buying habits. This information is stored in a centralized data processing system having individual customer data files. In order to maintain customer trust in the system as a whole, it is important that individual customer data files be secure and free from unauthorized modification and use.
It is therefore, a general object of the present invention to advance the state of the art of data collection systems such as the type used in self-checkout systems.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a secure system for retaining and updating customer information such as purchasing and credit histories.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide secure updates of customer data files with data collected with a portable data collecting terminal in a self-checkout system.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide for a secure self-checkout system wherein a portable data collecting terminal will not be used to update or otherwise display customer information in the absence of the entry of a predetermined information by an authorized customer.
It is a further object of the invention to provide for the return and retention of stolen or and mishandled data collecting terminals at a terminal dispenser.
In the context of the above objectives, a system is provided which ensures that customers who seek to either modify, reference or otherwise use customer data files are in fact authorized to make use of the referenced customer data file. The two primary sources for the modification and/or use of such customer data files by customers are either the portable data collecting terminal used by a customer or a customer service desk where customers having questions or difficulty using the systems may have such customer data files referenced on their behalf by the store operators.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a system is provided for securing the return of a data collecting terminal and its associated customer data to a terminal collector. Initially a data collecting terminal is issued to an authorized customer. The terminal is assigned to such customer. Upon its return to the terminal collector or other device for collecting terminals, the terminal is placed in the terminal collector and locked in place with a locking mechanism. Once locked in place, customer information files collected during the use of the terminal are updated with data collected with the terminal only upon the receipt of a recognized customer authorization code such as a secret pin number or recognized customer card. In the absence of such authorization, data collected on the data collector is stored in a non-authorized data storage bank and the terminal is retained in place so as to keep the unauthorized user from taking back the terminal. In addition, an unauthorized return signal is generated to warn attendants of the possible return of a stolen or mishandled terminal to a terminal dispenser.
In addition, a service desk is provided having a service console for communicating with the central processing system. The service desk includes means for verifying the customer""s authority to use the system and means for completing a transaction in the event a transaction by a customer was mishandled by the customer when they were using the self-checkout system.